rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mein Herz brennt
Mein Herz brennt (My Heart Burns) is the first track of the album Mutter. Part of the lyrics come from an old children's television show in Germany. The lyrics talk about childhood nightmares. The song was frequently mistaken for a composition from Final Fantasy X, due to the dark tone of the orchestra and rock influence. The song is featured in the opening and final scenes of the 2002 film Lilya 4-ever . The song has also has been used in a Mercedes-Benz commercial and in the show "Hachete Veonsho" from Israel. Recently it was used in the pilot episode of Saving Grace, starring Holly Hunter and in the first teaser trailer of Hellboy II: The Golden Army. This song has been remixed with Rammstein and Russian pop duo t.A.T.u with the song "Я твоя не первая" or "Ya tvoya ne pervaya" (Translated to English as "I'm Not Your First") under the Russian name "Одно И То Же" or "Odno I To Zhe" (Translated to English as "One And The Same"). Lyrics & Translations Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht die Augenlider zu erpressen ich singe bis der Tag erwacht ein heller Schein am Firmament Mein Herz brennt Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht Dämonen Geister schwarze Feen sie kriechen aus dem Kellerschacht und werden unter euer Bettzeug sehen Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht ein heller Schein am Firmament Mein Herz brennt Sie kommen zu euch in der Nacht und stehlen eure kleinen heißen Tränen sie warten bis der Mond erwacht und drücken sie in meine kalten Venen Nun liebe Kinder gebt fein acht ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kissen ich singe bis der Tag erwacht ein heller Schein am Firmament Mein Herz brennt Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I have brought you something I ripped it from my chest With this heart I have the power to blackmail the eyelids I sing until the day awakes a bright light on the heavens my heart burns They come to you in the night demons, ghosts, black fairies they creep out of the cellar shaft and will look under your bedding Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I have brought you something a bright light on the heavens my heart burns They come to you in the night and steal your small hot tears they wait until the moon awakes and put them in my cold veins Now, dear children, pay attention I am the voice from the pillow I sing until the day awakes a bright light on the heavens my heart burns Translation notes #Part of this song is actually taken from a children's show called Das Sandmännchen (The Little Sandman). Every night the show would come on and the das Sandmännchen would tell bedtime stories. Each show started out with "Nun, liebe Kinder, gebt fein Acht. Ich habe euch etwas mitgebracht" ("Now, dear children, pay attention. I have brought something for you"). de:Mein Herz brennt es:Mein Herz brennt